Akatsuki's Animal: Sakura
by Kunochi-wolfDemon
Summary: Going on a simple C ranked mission is simple. Getting kindnapped, turned into a anthro, I use furry in the story meeting another crazed anthro, and staying in the Akatsuki base, when they are trying to stick with you needles, IS NOT! rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Meh: Hiii *gets glared at* WHAT COME ON I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING FOR MY OTHER STORIES SO IM DOING SOMETHING ELSE FOR THE MEANTIME SOOO HERE IS YOUR OUTCOME!!**

**Sasuke: yeahhh sure.**

**Meh: Do you want to go back in the closet with Orochimaru?**

**Sasuke: I'll shut up now Kunochi-wolfDemon doesnt own Naruto (**_thank goodness_**)**

* * *

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Sakura cursed to herself. She was in the wet and moist woods around The Villiage Hiddan in the Rain.

She was on a mission to get a scroll that was stolen and return it safely back to Konoha,but she ran into the Akatsuki, who unfortuantly wanted the same scroll.

She was running and, like at all the moments in the horror or drama movies when the girl was running, slipped and fell.

"Im am so screwed!" She said to herself out loud (You don't know the worst of it) , when she got back up and started running, but not long after she got up, she black cloaks with red clouds.

Sighing to herself knowing she was either gonna be captured or killed, she went with the best one at the moment, can you guess what it was? (to be killed duhh).

Sakura saw the black and red infront of her and stopped looked infront of her and shouted.

"HEY BASTARDS WITH THE CLOUDS! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING! JUST BECOUSE YOUR LIFE SUCKED, YOUR HILARIOUSLY DEPRESSED, AND THAT MOST OF YOU ARE ACCUSED OF BEING GAY AND BEING WOMEN DOESNT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BE MORE EMO THAN YOU ALREADY ARE, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT THE STICK SHOVED A MILE UP YOUR ASSES!"

Sakura suddenly felt hard pressure on the back of her neck and suddenly the idea of sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

---------------------------Dream Sequence-------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura was running. Running from what? The darkness she could feel it closing in around her and ran faster. Suddenly she was tackled and pushed roughly to the ground. Something ripped her shirt off and-._

-----------------------------End--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke in a cell with her arms and legs bound to the wall. What worried her though was that she couldn't feel her chakra.

Suddenly the door on the other end of the room right infront of her opened even though she couldn't correctly see she could make out the voices perfectly.

"Sir we have found the perfect test subject." She heard a rough,and deep muscular voice say.

"Good, good continue on and go ahead and try to see if it works." Another deep, and gruff voice said."Which Animal do you want to try on her?" The first voice asked.

"Try the wolf first." The second voice said. She felt a needle prick her skin and Pain took over.

* * *

**Meh: you all know that I love the Akatsuki to the point of me killing someone right.**

**Naruto and Itachi: Yeah yeah we know.**

**Please review and leave nice one also. **


	2. Wolf

**Itachi: -waiting by computer and all male akatsuki walk in Naked- ?**

**Pien: It was horrible don't ask.**

**Me: -Skips in happily- Hello My Akatsuki Harrem!!! Itachi would you **

**Itachi: **

**Kunochi-WolfDemon doesn't OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

XXXXXKonahaXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA-CHAN IS GONE!!" (Do I really have to say on this one) Naruto shouted. "Yes, Naruto she was captured around 150 Miles south of Konoha." Tsunade said to a very grim looking Naruto.

"By who Milady?" Kakashi said. ".....Akatsuki." Tsunade said quietly

-------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke Feeling stiff and itchy,but very keen to the surrounding smell of Fresh blood and burnt toast (LOL Akatsuki can't cook) wafted through the room. Sakura looked down feeling something brush her say she was shocked would have been a understatement,she was completely flabbergasted. A furry, light pink tail was lazily waving around.

While she was holding her tail she noticed that her once smooth hands were fluffy.

"_Paws, a tail...oh no."_Sakura thought as she reached her hand up into her hair. There her Hands- er...paws found fluffy and slightly pointed ....Ears. After this Sakura took it upon herself to examine herself. What she found was slighltly shocking! She was a furry! She had read about theese Creatures in medical books. They were Humans who had willingly or unwillingly altered their genes to match any animal genes,but instead of turning into a full animal they keep thier human shape. The animal genes and Human genes result in human shape but most animal features such as fur,ears,tails, teeth, and randomness ,depending on the animal.

"WOLFIEH-CHAN IS AWAKE!" A retarted sounding voice was heard through the surronding area.

"DAMMIT TOBI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Deidara shouted like a pms-ing female (I had to)

-------------------BLOOPER---------------------------------

Deidara smacked Tobi and in that second Tobi flew foreward....into Sakura's furry chest.

"HEY!" Sakura shouted and punched Tobi. Tobi got up and "accidently" groped her breast. Sakura then fainted.

---------------------------------END---BACK TO REALITY------------------------

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Sakura growled causing Tobi to back behind Deidara and whine,that made Deidara proceed to kick him to the South Pole and back.

"We came to show you around the base Inu-chan." Deidara said and pulled out a leash and hooked it around the color on her neck. (it looks like a giant red ribbon,but has spikes coming out of it)

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Tobi shouted.

* * *

**-Is Drawing Akatsuki naked- Lol I hope you didn't hate that . **

**Luv Ya Reviewers!! **

**P.S IF YOU REVIEW I'LL LET YOU SMACK DEIDEI'S ASS -runs from exploding birds-**


	3. sorry

**NYUUUA IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST ALL MY FILES. SO ALL MY STORYS ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU WANT THEM PM MEHH.**


	4. Chapter 3 revived , sorta short, sorry

-1**Me: Oh how I love your reviews! It makes me so Happy! **

**Itachi: And with that were mentally scarred.**

**Me: . Itachi Just do it.**

**Naruto: JUST DO IT! JUST DO IT! -retarded sing-song voice-**

**Itachi: Kunochi-WolfDemon does not own Naruto OR Paris Hilton (_again Thank Kami-sama)_**

Sakura, Deidara, and Tobi were walking through the hallways. As always Tobi was doing something stupid, but this time he was just skipping.

"OMJ! IT'S PARIS HILTON!" Sakura shouted and Deidara and Tobi took off screaming down the hall. Sakura did an evil humor laugh (A/N like when you do something so wrong its funny) and

started walking down the hallway when she came across a door that said,

**"NO ENTRY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE A PAINFULL AND **

**HUMILIATING DEATH! THIS MEANS YOU TOBI!"**

"Ohhhhh I wonder what's in here." Sakura said and opened the door. As she opened the door she was tackled. By another wolf Furry. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, but her mouth wasn't open that far. Her Black fur had an outline of a silver ridge along her back. Her eyes were mismatched. Her left eye was the same emerald green as Sakura's, but her left eye was a evil red color.

"HI! HI! HI! ARE YOU MY NEW PLAYMATE THAT FISH-KUN SAID I WAS GETTING!" The girl said pawing Sakura at her chest.

-Insert awkward silence-

"Um...Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at the broken chain around her neck.

"...Who me? OH Yeah! Im Kunochi nice to meet you..", Kunochi said, her eyes peering into Sakura's.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said and Kunochi hugged her around her neck.

"Wanna get food?" Kunochi asked one of her ears falling sloppily to the side.

"YES!" Sakura said and they took off to the kitchen.

-In The Kitchen-

Deidara and Sasori ran toward the kitchen "I knew they were in here!" Sasori said and smacked Deidara.

"OW! Un. What was that for?'' Deidara asked rubbing his arm. "FOR BEING AN IDIOT! PARIS HILTON CAN'T GET IN HERE!" Sasori yelled

"...Sakura!" Deidara yelled and took a dive bomb towards Sakura ...Only to be kicked by a furry leg "Back off Deidei! She's Mine! All MINE!." Kunochi said.

O.o Sasori

O.O Sakura

x.x Deidara Unconscious

^.^ Kunochi

**OHHHHH A TRIANGLE! JK JK JK! **

**Konan: Ok boys bend over **

**Deidara: -Runs out screaming- **

**Me: Be A MAN!**

**Itachi: NUUUUU MOMMY I DONT WANNA A SPANKING! **

**Konan: IM SOO SADISCTIC! I'LL GIVE YOU PAPER CUTS! PAPER CUTS!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL DRESS ITACHI IN DRAG! Seriously!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Me: Yeah for one of the reviewers who asked, Kunochi IS meant to be like that, I didn't spell it wrong. For another reviewer, I'll try to make it less random, but there still be stupidity. Yeah**

**Lots of stupidity. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE TALKING PENGUINS FOR SUMMONS!**

So after the kitchen incident, they were piled up in the living room, listening to the vengaboys '_Boom Boom Boom Boom'_, and it was like this:

Tobi was on the floor coloring with crayons.

Sakura was listening to he song with a thoughtful gaze.

Deidara was making a clay figurine.

Sasori was…polishing himself (**A/N LOL)**.

Kisame was drinking some sake.

Kukuzu was counting some money and placing bets.

Hidan was cussing himself silly.

Zetsu was talking to a plant.

Itachi was reading a book.

Kunochi was blowing bubblegum bubbles. **(A/N Important for the story later on)**

Pein and Konan were nowhere to be found.

"You know, Deidara, This is like your theme song." Sakura joked, and patted him on the back.

"RAWR! FEAR TOBI! FOR TOBI IS BAKA CRAYON- CHAN!" Tobi said and poked a drunken Kisame with a pink crayon. (He drawing himself in his Baka crayon-Chan outfit) Kisame looked at Tobi for a second, grabbed the crayon and smashed it. (Which somehow caused a line of odd things to happen. )

Kunochi then blew a gigantic bubble which popped and got all over her fur.

"FUCK!" Kunochi shouted and threw her arms back, which hit Itachi's book. Itachi's book, then went flying back, smack into Zetsu's potted plant, which made him really angry. He got up quickly, and his flytrap, hit Sasori's arm, which made Sasori spray pledge, all over Deidara's hair and his clay figurine.

Deidara attempted to explode his clay thingy, but it malfunctioned , and caught Kukuzu's money on fire.

Kukuzu got pissed, and smacked Hidan because he wouldn't shut the hell up. Hidan staggered back, and then trotted on Sakura's tail.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING FUCKNUTS!" Sakura shouted and punch Hidan in the face. Hidan preceded to fall backwards on his ass, and landed on Tobi's picture and crayons. They broke. Tobi started crying.

Then Everything stopped for a few seconds, before they all lunged at each other . **(Wouldn't this be just be a great you tube video?) **Sakura lunged at Kisame and gave him a good chakra kick to his nut sack.

Kisame howled at the pain and punch Kukuzu in the stomach. Deidara growled and stepped on Kunochi's tail , while being smacked Itachi. Itachi was being attacked by Tobi, who was tearing up his legs with

Scissors. Zetsu was stomping on Tobi's back, while being stabbed in his Flytrap, by Hidan.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, Pein appeared in the room, and look just baffled by what was going on.

"EVERYONE **STOP!**" He shouted , and everybody froze. They stared at him for a few minutes before, Sakura bitch-slapped Kukuzu, causing everything to restart. Pein stared with his ringed eyes twitching, until someone slammed a picture over his head. He got, really angry. I mean really really really Angry.

He used his kekkai genkai to pull everybody apart. "WHO STARTED THIS?" He shouted. Everybody pointed to a drunken Kisame.

"Fuck you guys."

**-X-**

**I'm stopping it here, sorry guys. I hope you review, nicely! **

**I enjoyed writing that. It was fun, I was watching my friends fight a few days ago, and that's what gave me the inspiration to write this. Oh If you guys want me to draw a picture of Tobi in his baka-chan outfit, I can arrange it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kunochi: -hides face in hands- I just…I just remembered I had this account. I am sooooo sorry I had to subject you guys to the torture of my stupid grammar. I suck! **

**So~ to make up for it, I decided to write another chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**BE WARNED, I'VE HAD NO SLEEP FOR THE PAST 16 HOURS, AND I'M DEAD TIRED. **

Everyone sat on the damp floor outside of Pein's office, they'd been there for the past sixty-nine hours. They were tired, hungry, and cranky as hell. We shouldn't even go into the fact they had to listen to the pained screams of Kisame as he was most-likely being sexually abused as his punishment for "starting" the fight.

The pained moans as Pein probably forced his way into his completely virgin, tight, moist-

"KEEP YOUR PERVERSE THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, SAKURA!", Itachi screamed, startling said girl out of her yaoi-fangirl thoughts. Sakura turned to Itachi and flattened her ears.

"Aww, Itachi~ You don't know how much money we could make selling a doujishini with REAL pictures to the fangirls. YA HEAR ME WEASEL, REAL. FUCKING. PICTURES." She screamed. Sakura looked like a hot mess. Her pink fur was sticking up everywhere, and her ears constantly swerved any which way in a constant paranoia.

"Yeah, Uchiha, I think Inu-chan has a pretty good poi-," Deidara was cut off halfway through his sentence by a particularly husky moan. Kunochi pushed her head father into a hole in the wall, which had been formed when she started banging her forehead against it, hmm probably about forty-three hours ago.

"Tobi hungy," Tobi cried out in his baby voice.

"Shut your pathetic, pansy ass, you pussy!" Deidara shouted. Tobi got extremely pissed off, got into Deidara's face, grabbed a fist load of his flowing blonde locks.

"**Oh, you wanna go Barbie? I'll rip your fucking lungs out,**" Tobi said, in a deep, vibrating voice that reverberated in Deidara's groi- "SAKURA!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Maybe if you would all act out a scene that I'm imagining, it might make it go away,"

"No you stupid bitch. Unless we make a trade~ You get a sex scene, and I get to sacrifice you to satisfy my erotic religious needs."

…

"Umm, no…Just…Just no." BUT IT WAS TOO LATE, FOR HIDAN HAD POOR SAKURA BACKED INTO A CORNER.

**Oh no! What will happen to Sakura now?**

**Oh and about Kunochi, I developed her character more, and developed her into another character called Lace, but I'm keeping the original Kunochi for the story 'k? **

**Please review, I will accept flames, but I mean really, if you didn't like it, you didn't have to read it. Go make up your own better story if you hate mine so bad instead of flaming me. **

**I will have artwork up soon , but there won't be a lot of nudity. I'm still working on Baka Crayon-Chan too~**


End file.
